Unicron
Unicron (ユニクロン, Yunikuron) is the eternal arch-enemy of his twin brother Primus. Also known as the Lord of Chaos, the Destroyer, the Chaos Bringer, and the Planet Eater, he is dedicated to consuming the multiverse. His massive form is powered by the consumption of planets, moons, stars, and even the very fabric of existence. Unicron will not be sated until his ultimate goal is attained: to bring an end to the annoying creation boasting independence around him, and find peace by becoming the living center of a swirling, infinite torrent of nothingness at the end of all things. To undertake this seemingly overwhelming task, Unicron is able to travel across realities at will, a meandering plague upon existence itself. Integrated into his systems are incomprehensible quantum computers which calculate probabilities forward and backwards in time, in perpetuity, giving his processors an ever changing, evolving map of the multiverse. The only thing that he fears is Primus's essence, contained inside the Matrix. To a being of chaos and uncreation, this font of life is a poison. Frequently, Unicron will make deals with lesser beings, promising them vast new powers in exchange for their servitude. These minions are sometimes stripped entirely of their free will, but others follow him willingly. Service to Unicron, however, is a double-edged sword, for it causes insanity and loss of self. And in the end, Unicron's plans ultimately call for their consumption as well. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: John Noble (English), Hidetoshi Nakamura (Japanese) Attributes: Gallery Personality Unicron is the literal incarnation of Chaos. As stated by himself, Unicron lives to destroy his brother Primus, who embodies order. It has been shown that he holds grudges as after billions of years his sole wish was to destroy Primus and any Primes that remained and even abandoned his own physical body to do so. He is also known to change his original opinions of individuals as he originally thought of Megatron was of no use to him and was a prideful insect yet possessed him three times for his own goals and seemed to regard as important during all his plans and schemes. Unicorn is a bitter and cruel spirit, who never understood the true meaning of good. Relationships Friends and Allies *Thunderwing Family *Primus (brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Primus *Autobots *Decepticons *Humans Weapons and Abilities As a literal god, Unicron is extremely powerful. Being Earth's core, he possesses a symbiotic link to the planet and is able to manifest whatever comes to mind on the surface such as stone avatars, tsunamis, earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. As the source of all Dark Energon in the universe he has a link to any sample. This has been shown the three times he possessed Megatron, through the Dark Energon that binds them. While in Megatron's body, he displayed the ability to create weaponry from pure Dark Energon. He can also seem to conjure Dark Energon from will as he raised an army of Terrorcons by raising his hands. It has been implied that he possesses a certain degree of lightning manipulation. Like Primus, he possess a form of Pure Energy which can never be destroyed, rendering him immortal. Weaknesses History According to legend, at the beginning of time, Unicron and Primus battled each other for eons, with neither side remaining victorious for long. Until, that is, Primus created the Thirteen. These Thirteen defeated Unicron and cast him into space. Over time, matter gravitated towards Unicron's fallen form, eventually forming a planet which found an orbit around a distant star. Prophesies foretold that should a certain planetary alignment occur, gravitational forces would wake Unicron from his slumber. In Optimus Prime's later view, Unicron had likely begun to transcend physical form. Synopsis In his three years in space, Megatron discovered the solidified form of Dark Energon, rumoured to be "the blood of Unicron". A worried Starscream referred to Unicron as a legendary "destroyer", and called his blood the "Anti-Spark" as well. Megatron injected a piece of Dark Energon into himself and announced that he could hear Unicron's thoughts, much to Starscream's concern. Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Heralds of Unicron Category:Immortals